Dismal Angel Episode 9: Three Months
by AngelExposed
Summary: Three days after the Break in at the Lab, Rogue is still convinced Remy had something to do with it, and decides to go to extremes to find evidence - but how far WILL she go? (Finished - R&R)
1. Chapter 1: Hot and Cold

**Chapter 1: Hot and Cold**

            The waves were crashing heavily upon the rocks on the shore of Muir Island, splattering waters from the tides across the air like a spray of fireworks.  Rogue sat folded legged upon a large boulder, looking out over the stretch of water to a land in the distance, where the sparkling lights of a city could be seen. 

            Rogue wished she were anywhere else on Earth rather on the confines of the small land known as Muir Island, in Scotland.  These last few nights had been hellish with very little to do but sit and think.

The most exciting nightlife in Muir Island consisted of a small public house called the Two Dogs which remained at least five miles away from the Research Centre where Rogue and her fellow Mutants were currently staying for the week.  Rogue had explored the Island several times on her own since coming to the Island, finding nothing but a small chapel, a supermarket, the public house, and a small housing district up the northern shore of the Island.  

Apart from that, there was nothing on the Island at all.

With so much time on her hands, Rogue realised there was barely anything else to do but wallow in despair, thinking of the woes that surrounded her – and the one man who was making her life a living hell.  Remy LeBeau. 

Since Remy LeBeau had come into her life, nothing had ever been vaguely normal for Rogue.  She spent most of her time wanting what she couldn't have, a taboo relationship with an older male – who within the next month was going to be twenty, while she herself had only become sixteen around three and a half months previous.  And the age difference was not the only thing that bothered Rogue about Remy.  The almost four year age span between them could have been decades for all the difference it would make, Remy LeBeau seemed to have a lifetimes more experience with romance than she did, and seemed at times, to not take love very seriously, although he'd plainly stated – seriously – that he loved her many times before.

And all the things that Rogue hated about Remy LeBeau, such as his cocky attitude, his flirtatious and somewhat occasionally rude sexual  remarks, not to mention his determination to push his way into her heart…all these things could have been overlooked.

Even the fact that Rogue's mutant powers could never let them have any semblance of a normal romantic relationship could have easily been overlooked…if it were not for the fact Rogue knew she could not trust Remy LeBeau.

He'd lied to her about several things, things she didn't even like to think about, and things that would constantly weigh down her mind, giving Rogue more to add to her list of reasons why she couldn't trust the man.

The most recent addition to her list of reasons not to trust him was that two days ago, there had been a break in at the brand new Mutant Research Centre on Muir Island – it had seemed the break in had occurred when Remy and Rogue had been together on the beach that night – however, later, Rogue had begun to realise much to her horror, that it was possible Remy could have committed the crime before she'd even seen him on the beach, after all, he was a Professional Thief, and she'd seen proof of his skills more than once.

Now more than ever, she found herself desperately trying to avoid Remy LeBeau.

Sometimes however…it was thoroughly impossible.

"Aren't you cold out here?"

Rogue felt her heart jump, and she turned, hearing the voice of Kurt Wagner, her friend – and somewhat brother.  "Kurt, are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" she gasped.

"Sorry," Kurt teleported himself onto the rock and sat down beside Rogue, "What are you doing out here?"

"Just watchin' the water I guess," Rogue shrugged, "There's nothing to do on this Island."

"I know," Kurt admitted, "I keep reminding myself.  The most interesting thing to do here is to listen to Hank's theories about mutant genetics," Kurt joked.

Rogue smirked a little, she rested her elbows on her knees and propped her face up with her hands, "time seems to be slower here than at home," she shrugged.  "The only place to hang out on the Island is a bar and the only one of us who can get in is Remy."

"Don't you have to be over twenty-one to go into a public house?" Kurt queried.

"Eighteen," Rogue sighed, she picked up a small stone that had been resting on the rock, and she tossed it into the water in a frustrated fashion.

"What's going on with you and Gambit?" Kurt asked.

"What do you mean?" Rogue was taken aback with the question.

"It's like…how do you say…like a water faucet?" Kurt paused for thought, "off and on, hot and cold…"

"I don't understand," Rogue lied, she knew exactly what Kurt meant.

"One minute you are with him, the next minute you are avoiding him, the next minute you are hanging around him lookin' like you have feelings for him, and the next you can't stand him," Kurt explained, "What is going on?"

Rogue made a face, "you don't want to know."

"Yes, I do…" Kurt shrugged.

"Remy…he's…I just don't know…I thought he was alright at first, but now, he just pisses me off.  I get to know him and just when it seems like I might be able to trust him, something opens my eyes to him and makes me see him for what he is," Rogue looked at Kurt, "and that's bad news."

"I don't like the way that Remy makes suggestions to you," Kurt admitted, "They're so inappropriate," Kurt admitted.

"Everything about that Cajun slime-ball is inappropriate," Rogue admitted, "I should have never asked him to come back to the X-Men…I feel so stupid."

"Why did you ask him back to the X-Men?" Kurt asked.

"Because he said he was sorry," Rogue stood up, "I'm gonna go to bed and read or something – Have an early night since there's nothin' else to do.  See you tomorrow," she said, and with that, took to the sky and flew off.

Rogue entered the front doors of the Mutant Research Centre, bumping head on into Remy LeBeau.  They bounced back off each other.

"Whoah, there," He grabbed a hold of her shoulders to steady her as she staggered slightly.

"Goin' out boozin', again?" Rogue asked, noticing he was all dressed up, he was wearing his best cologne and his best black shirt, his hair was actually combed, and he was wearing sunglasses.

"How'd you guess?" he smirked, letting go of her shoulders.

"You're wearing your favourite cologne – Eau de Geek," Rogue passed by him.

"That's 'Paul Smith for Men' I'll have you know," Remy stepped in front of her and leaned towards her so she could smell his neck.

"For Men?" Rogue emphasised the word 'Men' loudly.  "Why are YOU wearing it then?" Rogue cracked at him cruelly.

"'Cause I'm all man, and you'd know, having seen me naked," Remy smirked.

"Yeah, and I'm still trying to get that horrifying image out of my mind," Rogue shoved past him.

"I see we're back to the verbal sparring again," Remy looked at her puzzled, "what have I done now?" he'd noticed that the last two days Rogue had been very cold with him again.  This time he wasn't sure what had started this.

"Nothing, I'm just fucking with you," Rogue lied and headed towards the direction of the spiral staircase.  The last thing she needed for was him to know that she suspected something.  She'd play it cool for now.

"Do you want to come with me?" Remy stayed at the doors.

"Not in a million years," Rogue admitted, she lied she'd rather be anywhere rather than in the Centre, but fact was she didn't want to hang around him right now.  "I can't anyway, I'm sixteen, remember?  You need to be eighteen to get into the Two Dogs," She reminded.

"Since when did being underage ever stop you from going where you shouldn't?" He asked of her.

"Since now.  I'm gonna give up being a bad girl," Rogue said proudly.

"Shame, I like a bad girl," Remy smirked.

"You like everything bad, including cigarettes, alcohol and goatees," Rogue made a face.

Remy gave a soft laugh and touched his chin, "You're so persistent about this," he gestured to his unsightly facial hair, "I don't know WHY it bothers you so much," he grinned.  

"Because it's ugly," Rogue remarked, "and so are you," She stuck her tongue out.  "How long you be gone for?" She stopped at the banister and looked over at Remy curiously.

"Dunno, maybe a couple of hours…" he shrugged, "why?  You gonna wait up for me?" he asked hopefully.

"No.  Anyway, when you get back it will be WAY past my curfew," Rogue reminded, "and as Hank said, me and you are not meant to be together alone at all," She smirked.

"So if you're not intent on bein' alone with me why you so interested when I'll be back?" Remy asked curiously, he raised his shades and looked at her quizzically.

"Just in case someone asks where you are and when you'll be back," Rogue remarked.  "Bye."

She watched Remy leave, and stood there for a moment.  She remembered that the rooms didn't have any locks on them at all – in fact, she realised she could wander in and out of Remy's room – as long as no one was lurking in the hallway that was – and scout around his room.

If he had been the one who had broken into the lab a few nights ago, surely he'd have some kind of evidence in his room maybe? 

Rogue smirked to herself, "Remy LeBeau, you're going to be SO busted."


	2. Chapter 2: Invasion of Privacy

Chapter 2: Invasion of Privacy

            When Rogue got to the hall leading to the bedrooms, Kurt was heading down it, so instead of going straight into Remy's room, she had to go to her own.  When she tried to leave again, Hank was in the hallway making sure everyone was in their own rooms and in no one else's, she had to pretend she was heading to the bathroom, and ended up waiting in the bathroom for ten minutes, removing her makeup.

            She had hoped by the time she left the bathroom that Hank would be gone, however, it didn't work out that way.  Hank was still in the hallway when she left, "Rogue, it's bed time," Hank ordered.

            "I know…I forgot to get my nightgown…" Rogue admitted, she clenched her teeth.

            "Why don't you just get changed in your room," Hank suggested.

            "Are you nuts?" Rogue made a face, "My room has no lock," he went back into her room, and grabbed the first pair of pyjamas she could find – a pair of dark grey plaid ones, she headed back down the corridor and into the bathroom, and she changed slowly.

When she came out, Hank was gone.

She went back to her room again, realising she couldn't just turn on the light in Remy's room, it'd be too obvious, and since Remy's room overlooked the area from where the direction of the pub was, she gathered if he was on his way, he'd probably see the light on, and know someone was snooping in his room.

Rogue searched the whole room for a flashlight, finding one in a box under her bed, obviously there for black out emergencies – she noted a few candles and a battery operated radio in there also.  She checked the flashlight, and it did indeed work.

She tried to leave the room a third time, Moira this time making rounds to be sure no one was in anyone else's room, Moira was with a man Rogue had never seen before, he had sandy coloured hair and was fairly talk and well built.  Rogue remained silent, and closed her room door, luckily having not been seen.  It had almost been an hour and a half before the whole building seemed to plunge into silence and finally, Rogue could leave the room to go explore Remy's belongings.

Knowing that there was a chance someone would check in on her room – probably Hank just to make sure she was in bed.  She pulled her clothes out of the dresser, and her bag out from under the bed and she pulled the covers back and set them out along the length of the bed, throwing the covers over the lot, once she'd pushed the lumps where her clothes remained in just the right way, it looked as if someone were laying under the covers.  She quietly made sure everything in her room looked as if it was in order, and she turned the light off, she opened the door a crack and stood listening for a while.  When no one appeared and no sounds were evident, she realised it was time to snoop.

She left the bedroom quietly, closing her door behind her, and crept across the hall silently, pushed Remy's bedroom door open, and slipped inside, she turned the flashlight on and shone it across the room left and right, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

Remy's room was more or less identical to the one she'd been put in, the only furniture being a small dresser with a lamp upon it, and a single bed.

Rogue studied the room quickly, a pair of jeans were hanging over the metal bed frame, and a T-shirt was on the floor.  On the dresser by the bed he had a personal CD player and a book and a pile of CDs, Rogue sat down on his bed and picked up the pile of CDs curiously, using her teeth to hold the small flashlight, she flipped through the CDs. 

            "Evanescence, Creed, Linkin Park, Vertical Horizon, Seether…" she read off the names of the bands from the CD with a muffled voice, she put the CDs back exactly how she'd left them.  She picked up the book and glanced at it, "Interview with the Vampire," she read out.  She'd seen him reading it a few nights ago.

            She noted also a bottle of Cologne, on the front of the bottle was written 'Paul Smith For Men'.  She smirked, amused of her comment to him about the stuff a while ago.  She picked the bottle up and opened it, taking a sniff.  It was the same cologne she always smelt on his Leather Trenchcoat when she had worn it.  She'd always loved the scent – even if it did belong the biggest liar she had ever met.

"What are you doing looking at CDs?" she demanded of herself angrily, "you're looking for evidence of stolen equipment or stolen chemicals, not CDs and Books!" she frowned at herself.

Still sitting on the bed, she opened the drawers of the dresser and searched through them carefully, trying not to mess up the order of his clothes too much. 

In the top drawer, there was underwear, and socks, and a large white candle about four inches wide and six inches tall.  "What's he doing with a candle in his drawer?" She queried herself curiously.

            In the second drawer, his normal civilian clothes, and a pair of leather gloves, nothing out of the ordinary, she searched through the clothes, just in case she missed something – indeed finding nothing.  

            The third drawer was different however, there was nothing in there but a red leather bound book, she pulled it out.  Again, clamping the flashlight between her teeth to hold it still, she opened the book and searched through the pages, it was all – in what she could only imagine was – Remy's handwriting, however…it was all in French.  It appeared to be a journal of some kind.

Rogue looked at it, she didn't understand any of it – except her name that in appeared in two recent entries.  She felt slightly guilty looking at his journal, but since she could not read any of the words she felt it wasn't exactly the biggest invasion of privacy.

She put the journal back in the drawer, and she moved to the window, and slipped her fingers through the blind slats to pull them apart to gaze out, no sign of Remy coming back from the bar yet, she still had plenty of time.

She heard footsteps near the door, sounded like someone was checking around.  She gasped and hid behind the door, listening, she heard the footsteps traverse the stretch of the corridor between her room and Remy's, it seemed to stop, and the door opened, she remained pressed against the wall as the door opened to her left, concealing her from whoever was checking in.  She noted a large hand curling around the edge of the door, she drew her breath and remained very still.  She knew it was Hank.

The door closed, Rogue let out a sigh of relief that she had not been caught snooping in Remy's room.  She remained pressed against the wall, silent for some time.  She heard the door across the hall close, Hank had checked in on her room – and had obviously fallen for her piles of clothes under the covers trick.

Rogue remained still, and listened acutely until Hank McCoy's footsteps faded down the hall.  She waited five minutes just for reassurance, then, she went back to snooping around his room, there was nothing else she could really see that indicated Remy had anything he shouldn't have had.

"I don't believe this, there's NOTHING suspicious here!" she frowned, "what kind of a Thief IS he," she wondered angrily.  She wanted evidence from the break in – she wanted him to be guilty because then she'd know for sure he'd done it, and that he couldn't be trusted – right now, she was still so unsure.

So far, her search had not gone well.

Rogue did another check out of the window, just to make sure there was no sign of Remy coming home yet, the last thing she needed was him catching her.

She knelt down on the floor and peered under his bed, finding his backpack, she yanked it out and opened it, finding his X-Men uniform.  Inside, she found a metal tube, just under a foot long, she looked at curiously.

"What's this?" She asked herself confusedly, she turned it around in her gloved hands, finding that there was a button that there were three buttons almost completely hidden in the metal.  Holding it with her hand she pressed three fingers into the buttons, the sound of metal grinding against metal startled her, and out from each end of the tube expanded at least another three feet of metal at each side.  She realised it was Remy LeBeau's Bo-staff.  She ran her gloved fingers across the cold steel, she imagined Remy as she'd seen him so many times training in the danger room, as he'd twirl the Bo-staff and use it to defend himself against anything that came his way.  She'd never seen anyone so deadly with something no more than a piece of metal.

Rogue tried to contract the metal Bo-staff, she pressed all three buttons down, but this time nothing was happening, she winced, "fuck…I've broken it…" she kept trying, she climbed to her feet and walked over to the window, pulling the blinds apart a tiny bit and gazed down outside.  She couldn't believe it, she could see Remy staggering drunkenly down the path towards the Research Centre.

"Shit shit shit!" she shrieked.  She kept pressing the metal buttons, nothing was happening, the Bo-staff seemed intent on staying expanded as it was.  She pushed one end down on the floor and stood on the bed trying to push the metal down as if it were like the adjustable aerial of a radio, it wasn't happening.  She squealed in panic, unsure what she was going to do.

Rogue tried pressing each of the three buttons separately, "No no no! You are NOT going to get me caught!" she hissed at the piece of metal, she clenched her fist tightly around the middle of the staff, suddenly with a sharp grinding sound, quicker than a flash, both sides slid back into their home in the middle area of the Bo-staff.  She fell to her knees and flung it into his bag where she'd found it, she tossed the bag under the bed and stood up, and was about to head for the door.

The door handle was turning.


	3. Chapter 3: Seducing Remy

**Chapter 3: Seducing Remy**

            Rogue heard an audible gasp escape her throat, and her heart began to thud in her chest louder than any drumbeat she'd ever heard Charlie Benante of the band Anthrax ever play.  She felt herself freeze in total shock.

Soon Remy LeBeau would be in his room catching her in the act of invading his privacy, she knew she had to act fast.

She spotted the flashlight she'd been using laying on the floor, still on.  She quickly grabbed it, switched it off and lifted up his mattress off of the bed frame and shoved it under the mattress, it would be well hidden.  She wondered if she herself would be able to squeeze under the bed, but she knew she had very little time for that.  She wouldn't have gotten all the way under the bed before he would have reached the room.

Rogue knew she had very little choice to do what she had to do next.  She gave in, she threw herself quickly on his bed, and took a flattering alluring pose, resting against the pillows.

            The door finally swung open, and Remy LeBeau staggered in drunkenly, almost tripping over his own foot in the process, he squinted in the darkness, he could see her, she knew he could, he reached out, fumbling for the light switch on the wall.

            Rogue realised she better speak soon or she'd seem too suspicious.  "Leave the light off…" she feigned a silky tone, trying to sound as desirable as possible.

            "Chere?  What y'doin' in my room?" Remy asked, his voice was no more than a slur, he shoved the door closed unsteadily, and then leaned against the wall, obviously to hold himself up, Rogue could smell the liquor from where she lay.  

            "I…" Rogue looked for a good lie, remembering their little verbal sparring about the cologne, she quickly found something to say, "I…was thinkin' about what we were sayin' about your 'for men' cologne, and…" Rogue swallowed, she tried to keep her tone as beguiling as possible, she wasn't used to talking in such a way, "I thought maybe you'd like to maybe give me a reminder of why you're….'all man'…" she sat up, keeping her eyes on him all the while.

            Remy smirked a little, "'zat so?" he asked, he stepped over a little, swaying unsteadily from intoxication.

            "Uh huh…" she lied, she knelt up a little, looking up at him.

            He seemed very pleased with himself, "I knew you'd warm up to me sooner or later…" he dropped onto the bed next to her in a slumped sitting position, and he opened the top drawer of the dresser that was next to the bed, and he pulled the candle out, setting it on the top of the dresser, he shut the drawer, and then went into the pocket of the long leather trenchcoat he was wearing, and he pulled a lighter out and lit the candle.

            "Come prepared, huh?" she raised an eyebrow.

            "Always," he smirked, and looked at her, "why the sudden thaw?" he asked of her, he leaned a little closer, looking at her, and reached out to gently move the hair out of her face – careful not to touch her skin.

            Rogue tried to think of an excuse, "arguing with you – like you said – is a great way to vent out frustration…" she reached out for him and began to push his coat from off of his broad shoulders, she tried to ignore the strong smell of liquor coming from him which was making her feel slightly sick.

            "So…y'wanna get me…naked, huh?" he sounded quite hopeful.

            Rogue tried to be brave about the answer, she wanted to scream no and to tell him he was a pervert and to stay away from her, but she'd been the one in his room and needed to act as if she'd had a reason.  She wasn't sure what she'd do if she had him naked, it wasn't as if this was anything she'd planned.   "Of course…" she ran her gloved hand across his shoulder and down his chest in a smooth motion, keeping her eyes on his. 

The candle flickered, highlighting one side of his face and giving his eyes a mysterious twinkle, she could see by the expression on his face he was drunk as hell, she wasn't exactly sure how intoxicated he was though.  Could it be possible for a Professional Thief – and liar – to be fooled into believing something while under intoxicated.  She sure hoped so.

In his eyes she could see exactly how aroused he was becoming by her attempts to fool him into believing she wanted to seduce him, she suddenly understood why he'd been with so many girls – he was obviously easy to convince.  Even an amateur such as Rogue, who'd never seduced anyone in her life and at sixteen, shouldn't have even needed to seduce anyone – didn't have to try too hard to get him under her spell.

            "Lie down…" she instructed softly, after having removed the trenchcoat from him completely.

            "Oooh, we're getting somewhere now," He grinned.

            "Shut up and lie down," She pushed him down into a lying position.

"I love it when you get all bossy," Remy beamed from ear to ear.

With him lying down, one of his legs dangling off of the bed in an odd angle, she climbed over him and straddled his hips awkwardly, feeling very strange and dirty as she did so.  She found herself pondering perhaps just how many times he had fantasised about this moment, and even how many times he'd already been in this situation with several other girls.

            "Gotta admit, Chere, this is soooooo not like you…" Remy slurred.

"I couldn't resist you anymore," Rogue murmured, "so hard not to want to touch you…even when I know I can't…" she chewed her lips, faking a very sexy and carnal look on her face. 

He placed his hands on her hips, "the things I could do to you chere…skin contact or no skin contact…" he breathed heavily.

            "I didn't say you could touch me," She took a hold of his wrists and pinned them to the pillow at each side of his head, she looked at him, leaning down, "say you're sorry."

            "I'm sorry," he said with a very amused laugh.

            "Close your eyes…" Rogue ordered, feeling it best that at least if he had his eyes closed, he wouldn't see the looks of panic on her face if she had to go further than she was now.

            Remy did as he was told, Rogue stared down at him, she had him pinned and straddled, he wasn't going anywhere in a hurry, she pondered how she was going to deal with this situation now, she couldn't just get up and walk away, it'd be far too suspicious.

            She let go of his wrists, and moved her hands to his waist, un-tucked his black button down shirt from out of his leather pants, and she undone the first button slowly, and pulled the shirt open just a little, exposing his naval and a small line that trailed far beneath his pants.  She tried to not think of where that line of hair led, and she ran her gloved fingers lightly across his belly, she saw his stomach contract under her touch, and he let out a soft laugh.

            "Tickles…"

            "Ssh," she hushed in a very soft tender voice, placing a finger upon his dry lips.

            He kissed her gloved finger lightly, keeping his eyes closed, Rogue then continued – she undone the next button, opening the shirt a little more.

            She hated to admit – even to herself - that she was impressed with the great shape Remy's body was in, despite his drinking, his alcoholism and the immense amounts of junkfood she'd see him eat on a daily basis, there was not an ounce of real fat on him, he was toned, and chiselled.  Even with gloves on as she ran her fingers across his smooth flawless flesh, she could feel the bumps of his washboard abdomen.  

She took her time, pretending to be slowly seducing him when really she was wincing at the thought that she might need to go further than she wanted to just to fool him in to thinking the reason she'd been in his room was to wait for him.  She unbuttoned the shirt further, and further, until finally it was opened all the way, and she pushed it past his shoulders a little, glancing down at his smooth body – lit only by candlelight.  

She could see the scar of a stab wound he'd received months ago – it still had not fully healed, and was purplish-red still upon his skin, she could see the tiny little marks of where he'd been stitched by Hank McCoy.  She ran her fingers lightly over his scar, wondering even after all this time, if the scar still tingled or hurt at the touch as it used to. 

Rogue was reminded of how he'd received the scar, and reminded of everything she didn't want to think about all over again, the memories that made her want to hate him, despite how much she really wanted to be able to love him freely without any inhibitions.

"How you feelin', now, Remy?" she murmured, noticing he hadn't said anything in the last five minutes.

There was no reply.

"Remy?" she murmured softly, she ran her gloved fingers through his hair, which was now slightly mussed.  His eyes were still closed, his mouth was hanging open, and his breathing was rhythmic, she could see his chest rise and fall in time.  He looked peaceful, and somewhat childlike.  She realised he'd passed out.

            "Thank god," she whispered, she pulled his shirt back down very carefully, and climbed off of him carefully, trying not to shake the bed too much that it might awaken him. 

            Rogue stood by his bed for a few moments watching him sleeping on his back.

            She realised she'd had a lucky escape.  She only hoped he was way too drunk now to remember any of this in the morning, she was about to leave the room, when something made her stop, she turned and looked back at him, realising she couldn't just leave him lying on his back, she went back over and turned him over onto his stomach, his head hanging slightly off of the pillow.

            "If you die during the night choking from vomit, its not gonna be my fault," she muttered wearily, she kicked his leg – still hanging off the bed – lightly, and left the room quietly to leave him to his drunken sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Morning After

**Chapter 4: The Morning After**

            The next morning was another grim Muir Island day, it was raining, the skies were a dismal grey looming across the island in an ominous way, and Rogue couldn't help but suspect a storm was due.  After having bowl of cereal, in the kitchen area of the upstairs living area, she headed into the living room of the second floor of the research centre, and threw herself on the leather couch heavily, and grabbed the remote to turn on the TV.

            Weather reports on the first channel she happened upon proved her suspicions correct – it seemed that Scotland was going to be experiencing storms all day.

            Rogue absently watched some morning television talk show, whilst wondering how Remy would be feeling after waking from his drunken stupor.  She still could not believe how far she'd gone to trick Remy.  She was beginning to feel concern that he was having some bad influences on her.

            "God, my head…"

            Rogue turned towards the room, Remy staggered in holding his head with one hand, he was still wearing his leather pants and his black shirt from the night before, his shirt hanging open just as she'd left it.  His hair was jutting out at one side, and at the other, sticking flat to his head, his eyes were dark underneath, and when he came into the room and the sunlight from the open blinds hit his face he closed his eyes tightly.

            Rogue kept her mouth shut, she didn't want to say anything in case it reminded him of the events of the night before.

            "Chere…what time is it?" Remy walked with his eyes closed tightly trying to shut the light out from his hread and fumbled for the cord of the blinds, he tugged it, closing the blind slats tight, making the room go dim.  He opened his eyes and rubbed them a little.

            "It's ten am," Rogue replied.

            Remy slumped down into the seat next to Rogue, he was silent for some moments, rubbing his head.  Finally Rogue felt she had to say something.

            "Hangover?"

            "The worst…" Remy remained rubbing his head.

            "What were you drinking last night?" Rogue queried, she hoped that he wouldn't catch on or remember the last time they'd seen each other before this morning.

            "Uh…red stuff…in a shot glass…" Remy kept his eyes tightly shut, he pressed his thumbs into his temples, "Aftershock they called it…tasted like candy…"

"How many did you have?" Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Lost count of how many I had…" he added.

            Rogue almost felt sorry for him, only because she'd experienced a hangover just as bad before.  A hangover where she'd been so violently sick she'd thought she'd die, the trembling, the cold sweat, the nausea.    She wouldn't wish such illness on anyone, even Remy.  "Your own fault," she said, despite her feelings on the subject.

            "I'm never drinkin' again…" he groaned, he slumped beside her, resting his head on her shoulder like a child in need of comfort.

            Rogue pushed him away, "Don't come lookin' for sympathy with me," Rogue made a face, "I didn't get any sympathy from you when I was last hung over."

            "That was 'cause the night before the hangover you were givin' me shit and pickin' fights," Remy sounded groggy.

            Rogue only vaguely remembered that night, it had seemed like a million years ago – it had only been perhaps six months ago, maybe less, she'd lost count.  

            "So…Chere…" Remy stated, about to begin to say something.

            Rogue changed the television channel absently.  "Hmm?" she asked.

            "Did you find what you what you were looking for in my room?"

            Rogue froze, her heart felt as if it had suddenly stopped beating in her chest, she looked at Remy with wide green eyes, "huh?" she asked timidly.

            "My room, you were in it last night looking for something…did you find it?" he continued to rub his head.

            "I don't know what you're talking about…" Rogue trailed off, she began to feel panic, how had he known?  She'd been so careful

 "Chere," he sat straight up and turned to her, still rubbing his head fiercely, obviously a massive headache was bothering him immensely, "I might be a liar, and I might be a Thief," he stated, "I might even be an asshole sometimes," he admitted in a very straight forward way, "but whatever else I might be, I'm not a fucking idiot," he looked at her.

            Rogue looked at him, her breathing beginning to quicken, he began to look very serious, and perhaps a little angry, "I didn't say you were—" She tried to say, she felt as if she were suddenly backed into a corner.

            "Cut the bullshit," despite Remy's hangover, he was quicker than lightning, he moved so that he was standing over her, both hands on the back of the couch at either side of her head, he leaned in real close and looked at her, "I'm a professional Thief, chere," Remy looked at her eyes warningly, "I can tell when someone else has been sneaking around touchin' my shit."

            "I didn't touch anything!" Rogue lied, her eyes growing wider the closer he became to her.

            Remy's face twisted for a moment at the intense throbbing in his head, he kept his eyes on her all the while, never blinking, his red irises seemed to flash a vibrant red.  Rogue felt panic searing through her every vein, her cheeks became pale and her bottom lip was trembling.  "Then what's this?!" he demanded, he pulled something out of his pocket and dropped it into her lap, Rogue gazed down at it, it was the flashlight she'd left under his mattress.  He leaned in close again, in an intimidating way.

            "I…I…" Rogue couldn't find the words to defend herself.  

"Next time you wanna convince a Thief that you ain't been sneaking around behind his back…" he frowned a little, "You better learn to do it with something better than a lousy seduction technique," he said it so close to her face she could feel his hot breath, and still smell the liquor from him.

            He moved away and crossed the room.

            "I was just…" Rogue tried.

            "Save it," Remy spat at her bitterly, he continued to rub his head.

            "You're not even letting me explain!" Rogue stood up.

            "Why should I?" Remy turned away from her, he stood near the wall, and pushed his hands against it, standing with his head low, Rogue could see he was upset.

            "You don't understand!" Rogue yelled at him.

            "Maybe I don't want to understand!" Remy yelled, his head still low, from behind him, Rogue could see his shoulders raising and dropping with his heavy breathing.  "What the fuck were you doin' creepin' through my stuff?!"

            "Oh cut the betrayed act, already, Remy!  You've done it to everyone else!" Rogue yelled at him, "You snuck through Professor Xavier's office when it was locked, you've broke into the Mansion before, you've probably raked through my stuff a million times when I wasn't in my room!" Rogue blasted at him.

            Remy spun around, his hair hanging in his eyes, his expression was somewhat dangerous, "I have never snuck through Xavier's office – or your room for that matter, why should I, I figured I had reason enough to trust you!" he was about to try and leave.

            "Don't you walk away from me!" Rogue grabbed a hold of his wrist and yanked him back, she threw him to the couch so he fell into a sitting position. "Alright, I'll admit it, I walked into your room, and I had a look around."

            "And what did you expect to find?!" Remy demanded, "more evidence that I've been lying to you about what really happened the night you absorbed Carol's powers?!  I told you all I know!"

            Rogue sat down on the couch beside him, "I don't know what I expected to find…" She lowered her voice, "I just…I had to go through your stuff…I had to just confirm that—"

            "That what?  That I could be trusted?" he demanded, his voice lower too, "I just don't get you, Rogue!" he looked at her, "I tried to be nice, I tried to show you I cared.  You complained about never being able to trust me – and you go behind my back – its YOU who can't be trusted…"

            "Well, maybe you got what you deserve," Rogue said coldly, "now you know how it feels."

            Remy looked at her, "I probably deserved it, but…"

            "But what?"

            "Doesn't make me feel any less hurt," he stood up.

            "Now you know how I feel, Remy, how much betrayal I feel every fucking time you pull something stupid like keep a secret from me, or lie to me," Rogue looked at him, "It tears me up!  I want to like you, I want to be with you, but I can't trust you…"

            "And obviously I can't trust you…" Remy looked at her, "tell me, Chere, just what DID you expect to find?"

            "I…I just…" Rogue looked away from him.

            "You…think I did it, don't you…" Remy sounded quite surprised, he let out a laugh of disbelief, "you think I broke into the lab…"

            Rogue didn't reply.

            Remy had a lump in his throat, he swallowed with great difficulty,  "you were right, this just isn't gonna work."

            Rogue looked up at him, waiting for the rest of what he was going to say.

            "We're never going to be anything more than foes…" he looked at her, "no matter how hard I try…I can't make you happy, I can't make you trust me, and now I don't even know if I can trust you either…" he rubbed his head.

            "Remy…" Rogue softened her voice, she reached out towards him to comfort him.

            "Leave me alone," Remy pulled away, and left the room quickly.

            Rogue felt sudden guilt wash over her like a flood.  Suddenly, she was beginning to understand what it was like to be on Remy's side of the trust issue situation.


	5. Chapter 5: Heart to Heart

Chapter 5: Heart to Heart

             "What's going on?" Kitty Pryde stepped into the living room only moments after Remy had left, Rogue was sitting on the couch, seemingly deep in thought, "I heard yelling, and I saw Remy in the hall, he just TOTALLY like, rudely shoved past me…what an ass," Kitty rolled her eyes.

             Rogue rubbed her head, beginning to feel a headache coming on, "We had another fight…"

             "Another fight?" Kitty sat down beside Rogue, "what's he done this time?" she queried, she picked up some television magazine that had been lying on a small end table near by.  She flicked through it.

             "He didn't do anything, this time it's what I did," Rogue sighed, she leaned back against the couch, she glanced down at her hands absently.

             Kitty put the magazine down, "What'd you do?" She asked curiously.

             "A few nights ago, the lab got broken into, a lot of stuff got stolen and stuff," Rogue stated.

             "Yeah, Beast told me, they lost A LOT of money's worth of equipment and chemicals and serums that hadn't even been tested yet," Kitty admitted, "Moira's been in a bad mood with everyone since it happened," She added thoughtfully.

             "Yeah, well…" Rogue sighed, "I was with Remy when the alarms went off and me and him found the lab the way it was," Rogue ran her fingers through her hair and rubbed her scalp, the pain of her head felt as if it were moving.  

             "So?" Kitty asked.

             "So, I'm now kinda wondering if maybe he did it before I was with him…'cause Beast said the Rats set off the motion detectors which set the alarm off," Rogue explained.

             "Why would Remy want to break into the lab?" Kitty asked curiously, she picked up an apple from a bowl of fruit  on the end table and took a large bite.

             "I haven't quite figured out that part," Rogue crossed one leg over the other, she tapped her fingers on her knee absently, "I just suspected him…and last night when he was out drinking, I snuck into his room and went through all his stuff trying to look for anything to suggest he DID do it…" she explained.

             Kitty paused, "what'd you find?" she asked, she examined the apple for a moment, before proceeding with eating more.

             "Nothing, not a single suspicious thing in his room at all," Rogue stated, "now I'm beginning to think maybe I was too quick to judge or something…"

             "Why would you think Remy did it in the first place?" Kitty asked curiously.

             "Because where he's from, he's the adopted son of the Leader of a Professional Thieves guild – and…Remy has all the training, I mean you know he broke into the Mansion, its pretty obvious he can sneak into most places without even being seen or setting off alarms, he's done it before…"

             "I see your point," Kitty nodded, understanding, "wow…Remy, a Thief, huh?"

             "Yeah…" Rogue nodded.

             "So…you didn't find anything," Kitty said, "what happened then?"

             Rogue laughed a little thinking about it, "He came home far sooner than I expected, and caught me in his room, so I had to pretend that I was there to seduce him."

             "Oh my god!" Kitty spat out a piece of apple, gaping, "You did not!"

             "I did!" Rogue nodded, "well…almost, he was drunk so he passed out – luckily for me," Rogue gave an expression of relief.  "Anyway, a little while ago he came in and – god knows how – he seemed to have known I had been through his stuff…and he got REALLY mad…"

             "What'd he say?"

             Rogue paused for thought, "A lot of stuff…bout me and him…it all seems like a blur, now, all I know is that I really screwed up big time…"

             Kitty looked at Rogue, "He's screwed up a few times too, its not like he didn't deserve it…"

             "That's what I said to him, didn't seem to make him feel any better," Rogue made a face.  "He walked out, told me to leave him alone."

             Kitty took another bite of the apple, "what you going to do?"

             "I don't know," Rogue sighed, "Kitty, can I tell you a secret?"

             "Sure," Kitty munched on the apple.

             "I…am SO confused about Remy LeBeau, my head tells me not to trust him, to keep away from him, but…my heart—"

             "—Is telling you to get closer to him, to want to be with him, and to let him in, right?" Kitty smiled knowingly.

             "How'd you know?" Rogue asked curiously.

             "Oh come on, I had that thing going with Lance, I know what it's like," Kitty stated, "I'd spend most of my time thinking 'stay away from him, he's bad news, he can't be trusted, he's on the wrong side', etcetera, etcetera," Kitty explained, "But inside, I just…I don't know, I couldn't stop wanting to be with him, and thinking I could maybe change him or that somehow it would work out…it was totally headed for disaster anyway, thank god I got over him."

             Rogue looked to the television distantly, "do you think I'll get over Remy?"

             "Definitely," Kitty nodded, "Gotta look at it this way, if you and Remy were meant to be together, why is all this stuff happening to keep you two apart?" Kitty pointed out.

             "I never looked at it that way," Rogue admitted, although somewhere inside she felt as if she'd come close to thinking it on occasions.  "So…" Rogue paused, "What do you think I should do then?"

             "I don't know," Kitty sighed, "I mean, I know what Remy did – he TOLD me," Kitty admitted, "so its obvious he's capable of some pretty heavy duty betrayal here," she looked at him, "And you know if you even TRY to make a go of it with him, he could hurt you – not physically but like, emotionally?"

             "Yeah…" Rogue sighed.

             "What do you want to do?" Kitty queried.

             "I just don't know," Rogue sighed, "I want him, and I don't, I hate him, and I don't, I love him and I don't, my thoughts are just totally contradicting with each other, how am I supposed to know what to do?"

             Kitty looked at her, "have you tried just talking it out with Remy?"

             "Many times, we usually end up arguing," Rogue rolled her eyes, "He's so hard to talk to sometimes."

             "Why?" Kitty finished the apple.

             "Because he always ends up saying something that makes me mad," Rogue shrugged.             "Okay so try talking to him, but ask him not to talk until you're finished talking," Kitty shrugged, "tell him what you just told me…maybe it'll help talking to him about it."

             "He's not gonna listen to me now – not after I snuck into his room and went through all his stuff and then pretended I was gonna seduce him!" Rogue said exasperated, "He's really pissed at me!"

             "Make him listen," Kitty stated sternly.

             "But he won't…" Rogue sighed.

             "You won't know until you try, Rogue," Kitty advised.

             "Why are you so set on getting me to talk about it with him?" Rogue queried suspiciously.

             "Because you both drive me nuts with your complaining about each other and all your fighting, maybe if you two can sort out your differences, the Mansion will find peace again," Kitty smirked.

             Rogue smiled a little, "thanks Kitty."


	6. Chapter 6: Turn it Around

Chapter 6: Turn it Around

             Rogue stepped through the double doors of the "Two Dogs" public House five miles west of the Mutant Research Centre, she kept a confident stride knowing she had nothing to fear, it wasn't like anyone could physically throw her out of a bar for being underage, she had more strength than most of the patrons put together.

             She was on a mission – to find Remy LeBeau.

             It was the only place she could think of that he would go to in a half-assed attempt to avoid her.

             As she stepped in she noted the place was about as earthy as bars came, with dull brown walls, a brown wooden floor, and grimy looking tables.  The smell of alcohol was strong, and the music was nothing short of lame.  She glanced around her.  Most of the patrons looked like they belonged there, with their plaid shirts, bad haircuts and self-made tattoos.  Remy LeBeau, looking sharper and more stylish – and noticeably younger than the other patrons, stood out.

             He was sitting at a table on his own, three empty shot glasses in front of him, and a large pint of lager in his hand, his hair hanging in front of his eyes to hide that he was a mutant.  The collar of his leather trenchcoat slightly up.  He stood out like a sore thumb.  Rogue realised she did too, as most of the patrons looked at her curiously with drunken glares and mouths hanging open.  She crossed the room assertively, and dropped into a chair on the other side of Remy's table, right opposite him.

             Remy LeBeau did not even raise his eyes from his glass, but he was aware of Rogue's presence.  "What," he muttered, it wasn't even a question, it was just a statement, and hostility still tainted his voice.

             "We need to talk," Rogue said, she picked up one of the shot glasses and glanced into it, there was a bright reddish liquid slightly staining the glass.  She sniffed the glass, "this smells like mouthwash," she remarked.  

             "Try it, its very good," he muttered.

             "Are…you okay?" Rogue looked at him.

             "What do you think?" He asked of her.

             "I think you're not okay, I think you're feelin' pretty betrayed," Rogue admitted, she put the glass down, "and I don't think sittin' here all day drinking beer and shots is going to make you feel any better either," she looked at him.

             Remy gave a nonchalant shrug.

             "Now you know how it feels to be betrayed…" Rogue said.

             He gave another shrug, never raising his eyes to glance at her.

             "In a way, now we're even," Rogue shrugged.  

             Remy didn't say anything.

             Rogue reached over and placed her hand upon his, he didn't move, "Oh come on, Remy, you can give as good as you get," she reminded, "its not like you're Mr perfect, is it?"  
             "I know I'm not perfect, Chere," Remy remarked, he glanced up at her, "I don't need you reminding me."

             "Why is it such a big deal?" Rogue demanded, "so what if I thought you had something to do with the break in at the Lab.  You have to admit, only someone like you COULD have done it."

             "Don't you think that worries me?" Remy looked at her, "if Hank knew about me bein' a Thief in the past, I'd have been the prime suspect for sure," he looked down at their hands, her hand upon his, he turned his hand around under hers, their finger tips touching lightly, only her cotton gloves between their fingers.

             Rogue drew her breath, "forgive me?" she murmured.

             "I find it odd you're asking me for forgiveness…" he sighed, he took his hand out from under hers, and stood up, heading for the door.

             Rogue got up and followed him, "Where are you going?"

             "I don't know, leaving I guess…"

             "The X-Men?" Rogue demanded.

             "Yes, the X-Men."

             "NO!" Rogue followed him outside and she grabbed a hold of his wrist, "You've come too far, you're one of us now…" She turned him towards her, and took a hold of his other wrist, to keep him from leaving her.

             Remy gave a very deep sigh, he looked away from her, away to the fields surrounding the pub.

             Rogue let go of his wrists and she placed her gloved hands on his face, "what if I said I'd forgive you?" she asked.

             Remy's eyes shot to hers instantly, "Huh?" he looked at her, "you're joking right, you can't just forgive me to make me stay…" he moved away from her and sat on a nearby wall that stood about three feet off the ground.

             Rogue sat beside him, "what would you do if you left the X-Men?"

             "Probably do what you wanted me to do in the first place, go back to New Orleans, be with Bella Donna…" he shrugged.

             "You don't love her though…" Rogue pointed out.

             "Does it make a difference?" he asked.

             Rogue put her hand on her shoulder, "to me it does."

             "What you sayin'?"

             "I'm sayin'…I don't know…I'm sayin' that maybe, there's a very SMALL chance…that I might…be in love with you," She said shyly, and quietly, it was almost barely audible, but he heard it.  "But you know that…there's not much I can do about it."

             "If you loved me you'd have never went into my room," Remy looked away from her.

             "I needed to verify – for myself – that I could trust you," Rogue admitted.

             "I think I need time to get my head round all of this…" he looked away into the distance, his expression aloof.  "This whole thing just can't go away, we can't just turn it around suddenly…"

             "I…understand…" Rogue nodded.

             "I…think I'm gonna go back to New Orleans for a while," he admitted, "and when I'm ready…I'll come back to the X-Men," he looked at her.

             "Right…" Rogue looked away, feeling slightly disappointed.

             "I will be back though…" he admitted.

             "Promise?" Rogue asked.

             "Yeah…" Remy nodded, "I promise…"

             "If you aren't back in at least three months, I'm gonna come lookin' for you, you know," she looked at him.

             "Okay," He looked at her, "Three months…that should give me enough time to get myself sorted out…"

             "And to break it off with Bella Donna," Rogue looked at him.

             "Yes…definitely," Remy nodded.

             "If you don't break it off with her, I don't see how me and you could…even begin to think…about…bein' together."

             "So…if I do…then there's a definite chance we're going to give this a try?" He looked at her.

             "As long as we can with stand the Professor and Hank trying to keep us apart 'cause of our age difference," Rogue added.

             "That can be overcome somehow," Remy stated.  "Well…I'm gonna go get packed, get a boat out to the mainland, catch a plane out of Scotland and get my life sorted," he stood up.

             "Want me to go with you?" Rogue queried.

             "Its best I go alone," Remy stated, "this is stuff I need to handle alone.  Besides, you better get back to the Centre before the others start coming out lookin' for you," Remy looked at her.

             Rogue stood up too, "three months," She reminded.

             "Three months," He nodded in agreement.

             "Alright," she nodded, she wanted to fling herself into his arms and beg him not to leave, but she knew it wouldn't be very fitting for her.

             "Three months," he murmured, looking at her with those intense eyes of hers, he took her hand and held it tightly within his own, as if this were a deal they were shaking upon.

And with that, he left her, she watched him walk, and she remained standing, until he became no more than a small black dot moving across the field in the distance heading towards the housing district and the pier.

             Rogue held her breath and to herself whispered, "three months…"

The end (or is it…?)


End file.
